Your Heart's a Mess
by ABreathAwayFromWhereYouAre
Summary: There is something special about Wendy Darling, something special enough that it causes the shadow to take her away to Neverland. With her srange dreams and compulsion to write how will this young girl fare in Neverland and how will she fare against Peter Pan?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own anything**

A/N: ok so I know I should be working on my other neverland fic, but this just wouldn't leave me alone, the lyrics at the top of each chapter are from _Heart's a Mess _fron _The Great Gatsby _sound track_. _I hope you like it I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

_Your heart's a mess_

* * *

Wendy Darling plastered a smile on her face, trying to hide the pain inside. She felt betrayed by her own brothers, even when her parents had not been on her side at least her brothers did. Wendy had always wanted to be a novelist, but no one thought that it was the sort of thing that a respectable young woman would do. Everyone wanted her to marry into money, to gain status from a marriage, but Wendy didn't care about status, she cared about love and adventure. Wendy was nearly seventeen, on the brink of becoming a woman, and on the brink of being eligible for marriage.

John being only a year younger than Wendy had always been her closest confident. He was always there when she was upset, but she felt as if he had turned on her. That morning at breakfast Mr. Darling had gotten onto the topic of marriage. He had said that he thought he may have finally found an acceptable match for Wendy. Mr. Darling had said that the young man was only a few years older than Wendy and that he was the son of his boss. He thought that Wendy might be able to charm the young man, and she would surely marry up.

Wendy had told her father, in the most polite way possible, that she did not want to marry at least not for something as stupid as status. That was when the fighting started, everyone in the Darling family had started to take sides. Wendy's mother just wanted the best for her, which in her opinion meant marriage. The whole plan had been Mr. Darling's idea so of course he too was on the side of the marriage. Michael was still to young at ten to really understand what was going on. Michael just sat at the table staring blankly at the chaos that had ins-sued. What surprised and hurt Wendy the most was that John also took her parent's side.

There was a lot of yelling and anger. The issue had been boiling for a while, but the confrontation had never happened. "Wendy you have to think about your future now. You're not a child anymore, you can't seriously think you could become a novelist." John said with a look of annoyance on his face. Tears welled up in Wendy's eyes as she felt utter betrayal. She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room ignoring the calls for her to come back. She didn't care what they said anymore. What was done, was done.

Wendy tore into her room shutting the door with a bang and locking it. Tears had begun to flow down her face not that she cared all that much. Wendy pulled out a leather bound book from under her bed. It had been a gift from John that Christmas. It was pretty, it had wide pages and plenty of space for her to write whatever she desired. Wendy had begun to write stories, stories about fairytale characters. She figured they were of her own invention since she would often see these characters in her dreams. That was why she had started writing in the book, it was because she just had to write down the dreams that she had.

For the longest time Wendy had not used the book that John had given her at all. She didn't want to waste the paper until she knew that she was writing the right thing. She had just woken up one morning and known that it was what she wanted to write in it. Most of the dreams she had were about the same character, so it was really quite easy for her to write about them. It was almost as if a story were playing out in her head when she closed her eyes.

Wendy set the book on the small desk within her room and began to write again. Wendy always wrote down the stories as soon as she could so she wouldn't forget the dreams and never be able to write down the story. Wendy's hand moved across the page almost on its own accord. She was writing about Rumplestiltskin and his son Bealfire. Bae was the one exception to all of the stories. Wendy had in fact met him. She had found him in her kitchen and from that point forward he had been like a brother to her. The problem was about five years he had disappeared. She could have sworn that she saw a shadow take him, but she doubted that it was true, maybe he had just run away, maybe he hadn't liked her family as much as she thought. Either way she missed him dearly.

Wendy was always excited when she got to write about Bae. She felt almost as if she were closer to him when she was writing about him. Wendy pictured Bae and his father in her head. Bae was easy since she knew him, but his father was harder. In her dreams Bae's father had become something called the Dark One. He had become distant and obsessed with power. Bae had told her that he didn't get along with his father. She would have been angry if her father had done that she would have wanted to leave, she already did with the way her family was acting.

Wendy sometimes felt guilty about the lives of the characters she dreamed of. Her imagination was truly horrible to them, she didn't know how she imagined it, but she really never had understood dreams, they were almost as confusing as real life.

Wendy wrote to her hearts content a few tears falling onto the paper. For a while no one came, maybe for hours, Wendy wasn't keeping track of time, footsteps sounded outside the door. Wendy kept on writing disregarding whoever was outside her room. She heard the sound of the door nob rattling. Wendy ignored it. "Wendy, can I talk to you?" a voice on the other side of the door said. It was John. Wendy rolled her eyes ignoring him.

She continued to write her scrawl getting more and more hurried. She was angry, very angry. "I don't want to talk to you John" she said exasperation ringing in her voice "you already made it very clear what you thought." She said a note of disdain in her voice. Wendy could hear the muffled sound of footsteps walking back and forth in front of her door. It was almost as if John were trying to come up with something to say. After a while he seemed to give up and walk away. Wendy was glad that he was left since face to face she didn't think she could deal with her emotions. She would probably forgive him, and the thing was, she didn't really want to forgive him. John had always acted like he supported her, what could have possibly changed his mind?

Wendy wrote and wrote and wrote, until her hand was cramping, and still she wrote, she put all her emotions into the scrawl that went evenly across the page. Left to right, left to right. Before she even knew it the sun was starting to set. It seemed that indeed no one else had bothered to talk to her again. Wendy felt slightly lonely, but she had been pushing her family away. Wendy thought that maybe she should feel guilty, and maybe she did deep down, but in her anger she didn't feel any guilt for shutting John out or locking herself away from the rest of her family.

It seemed that more and more often Wendy could only be herself when no one else was around, when no one else was watching making sure that everything she did was just so and proper. Soon the lanterns in the street were set and burning merrily and the moon was shining bright over the city. Wendy finally finished writing feeling content having finished all she knew from her dreams.

Wendy slipped into her night dress before crawling into her bed. The day had left her emotionally spent, and all she really wanted to do was curl up in her bed and go to sleep.

* * *

Wendy woke with a start when she felt the soft breeze of the outside air going through her hair. She glanced up and saw that her window was open. She approached the window carefully looking outside. The lanterns in the street had long since been extinguished and not a soul seemed to be in sight.

Wendy turned her back to the window dismissing whatever she thought she had felt as paranoia. Wendy left the window open hoping that maybe the fresh air would do her some good, it always seemed to help her before.

Wendy didn't feel like sleeping at all, so instead of going back to bed like she should have she crossed over to her desk and lit a candle. She had had another dream about Bae, and she was really quite excited to write about it. She began to scrawl out the story of how he had gone to the blue fairy for help and she had given him a magic bean that could take him anywhere he wanted to go.

Wendy's dream was almost like an explanation for just how the boy had shown up in her kitchen that one night. Bae had tried to get his father to come with him away from the Enchanted Forest where they lived, but he wouldn't. Rumplestiltskin cared more about his power than his own son. Bae had jumped through the portal and gone to a world without magic, Rumplestiltskin did not follow his son.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew out the candle that Wendy was using to write. She looked around for a moment bewildered. She didn't understand why the candle had gone out. Then she saw it. There was a shadow with glowing eyes standing directly behind her. Wendy let out a soft gasp as she saw the shadow. It looked just like the one she had thought she imagined. It had it's hand held out almost as if in invitation.

Wendy didn't hesitate for very long. She closed her book and grasped it tight against her before taking the shadows hand. The shadow pulled Wendy out of the room and out the window, and then they were air-bound. Wendy let out a soft gasp as suddenly there was nothing but air beneath her feet. She clutched the book tighter to herself and watched the horizon as they flew towards the stars.

* * *

Left on the window sill were two identical notes. One was addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Darling, the other was Addressed to Michael and John Darling. Both were written in Wendy's handwriting though she in fact had not written them herself. These letters were crucial to what was about to transpire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own anything.**

A/N: Thank you to those of you wh reviewed, favorited, and followed, it means the world to me. I hope you like this installment. I intend to follow Wendy and Pan mostly, but I also think that it's an interesting concept that Pan was black mailing the Darlings, I also want to go deeper into how that came to be in this fic.

* * *

_You won't admit to it._

* * *

Wendy kept a stony face as the shadow flew her to Neverland. She didn't look down she looked straight ahead as the stars got closer and closer. Suddenly she felt very disoriented and then they were flying towards a sun rise over an ocean. There was a silhouette of an island ahead. Many children began to struggle when they saw the island, almost as if they innately felt the danger that they were in, but Wendy did not struggle, after all she had wanted to leave.

The shadow began to slow as they approached the island, and when they were over an island it dropped Wendy. The fall wasn't very far, but it was enough to get a startled gasp from Wendy. Wendy clutched her book tight to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut tight. When she made contact with the ground Wendy let out a soft yelp. The fall had hurt, but she hadn't really hurt herself, just a few bruises, that was nothing on Neverland, most lost boys came with more.

Wendy sat on the beach for a long moment before standing and brushing the sand off her night dress. She looked around at her surroundings. She was on a beach which had white sand that glowed in the sunrise. Wendy still held her book for it was the only thing except for the clothes on her back that she had left from her home.

After only a few minutes Wendy heard rustling in the bushes and trees lining the beach. She slowly backed away wary of whatever might be veiled by the folliage. Soon boys began to leak out of the tree line, they all looked quite deadly bearing swords, and daggers, and crossbows. They all looked to be about her age or younger. Each boy wore a dark brown cloak, but most of their hoods were down. Only the one in the lead had a cloak up.

"Well boys look what we've got here." the boy who seemed to be leading them said. His voice was almost a monotone and held almost no expression at all. He was probably just barely older than her, but he sure was a lot bigger. "We have a girl, sure haven't seen one of those in a while." He said his eyes raking over her. Wendy shivered in fear she didn't trust whatever these boys were going to do.

Wendy made a split second decision and darted to her right before plunging into the forest. She hiked up her skirt with one hand and clutched her book to her chest with her other. Wendy crashed though the foliage branches hitting her as she sprinted past them. She ignored everything except for the pounding of her feet. In the background she could hear others crashing through the forest following her. They could follow her she just had to be faster. Wendy changed her direction running for a time to her left, and then straightening out. She was trying to throw them off her trail at least a little.

Suddenly Wendy reached a large cliff over the ocean. She stumbled back looking in horror at the thing she had almost fallen over. She could no longer hear the sound of the boys following her, but that didn't mean that they weren't still on her trail. Wendy panted letting her breathing go back to normal, her chest and throat were burning, she had no clue how long she had been running for, or how far she had gotten.

Wendy stared off at the ocean, the sky was darkening almost as if it were sunset. It made no sense to Wendy, why would the sun be setting, in London she was sure it would have been rising, but then she was sure that she wasn't on London anymore. In her distraction Wendy didn't notice when a boy made his way out of the forest, he wasn't dressed like the others, he did not wear the cloaks that all of the other boys wore.

"Pretty isn't it." he said to her in a nonchalant manner. He didn't seem threatening he just seemed to be musing. Wendy let out a yelp as she saw the boy. Wendy turned on her heal and made a run for the forest, but she didn't even get to the trees before she was stopped. She felt as if she couldn't move her legs, as if she were almost stuck to the ground in her spot. "ah-ah-ah" the voice of the boy came from behind her. "You know it's very rude to run away from people, especially your host." he said as he circled around her.

The boy was not as large as the one she had seen earlier, though he seemed to be just around her age. There was something about the boy that stood before her that could strike more fear in her than all of the other boys combined. This boy held a cocky aura of power about him. It was as if he were powerful and he knew it well. "Host?" she questioned. Wendy had thought she had maybe shown up on a deserted island or something of the sort, who knew, but it seemed that she had in fact instead ended up on an island full of boys.

The boy smirked looking her up and down. " My Wendy haven't you grown." he said with a smirk as he circled around her. The way the boy stared at her made Wendy very uncomfortable. She didn't know who this boy was, so why should he know her? There was, however something very familiar about this boy, almost as if she had seen him in a dream.

Wendy became more and more confused as she searched her brain for answers. "How would you know?" she finally spat out angrily. She didn't know where she was, and being at the mercy of this boy didn't help her at all.

The boy's smirk widened, " Why don't you remember dear Wendy? You've been here before, it must look awfully familiar." Wendy wanted to scream at the boy and shake him, to tell him that she had no clue who he was or where she was at all, but it did seem so awfully familiar, it was like she had been here a very long time ago.

Wendy just glared at the boy her anger finally getting the better of her "I have no clue what you're talking about." She said loftily turning her nose up and looking away from the boy.

The boy chuckled getting ever closer. "Now we both know that that's not true." he said. He certainly seemed to know a lot about her. Wendy gave a frustrated huff, but resigned herself to not say anything seeing as any denials got her nowhere.

The boy continued to gaze at her. " You really don't remember do you?" the boy asked accusingly. He seemed incredulous that it was even possible for her not to remember this place. He then smirked "I suppose I should introduce myself then, I'm Peter, Peter Pan"

Wendy stifled a gasp. " You have to be joking, Peter Pan is just a story character, one used in children's stories." Wendy said incredulously " You can't possibly expect me to believe that you really are Peter Pan."

Peter chuckled suddenly getting very close to Wendy. "Oh, but I am, and you better believe it Wendy Darling, because I'm not just some story book character, I'm much, much worse."

* * *

John Darling stared at the paper in his hands. That morning when the Darling family had woken up, they had found Wendy's door open slightly ajar. Left on the windowsill were two notes one addressed to Michael and John, the other addressed to their parents. The handwriting was neat and tidy just like Wendy's.

John had not opened the letter in front of his parents, he thought that it may have some sort of information about where Wendy had run off to. John knew Wendy had been angry at him after their confrontation the day before, but he thought that being her closest confident for so long, she might have forgiven him, and at least told him of her whereabouts. He figured Wendy had run away unable to face the prospect of becoming a wife.

What lay before John was worse than anything Wendy could have possibly said to him. When he had opened the letter it clearly was not the tidy script that Wendy wrote in, but instead a messy scrawl. The inside of the paper was smudged with ink and dirt. The letter was not from Wendy at all, but instead from someone going by the name of Peter Pan. John remembered when they were children, that Wendy had always told stories about Peter Pan. It seemed like a sick joke that such a beloved character would become a villain of sorts stealing away their sister. The letter said that John had better follow orders which would appear in letters on his windowsill or his sister would be harmed.

Even the prospect of his sister being harmed by someone on account of him made him sick. John did not truly believe that the letter was from Peter Pan, since Peter Pan was merely a story, but John did believe that if this person was ruthless enough to take a young woman in the middle of the night, that they would be willing to harm said young woman to get what they wanted.


End file.
